Thats's so Gay
by IzzieSwan
Summary: One Shot. Just an idea in my head i decided to put in writing. Read and Review


**I do Not own twilight or any of the characters involved. I however own this story**

* * *

I see him twice every week always at the same time, for the same hours, then we just leave, nothing more except looks and smiles. He had the prettiest laugh, though it wasn't aimed at me, it couldn't be because we don't talk…we never talked.

I saw him on the first day of chemistry class. It was the first time my heart had skipped a beat at the mere glance of someone. From then on his presence always sent my heart on overdrive, the nice kind. I had already picked my seat that was the only thing stopping me from going to sit beside him, that and the fact I was scared.

I thought he was pretty; no it was more than that he seemed otherworldly. He had a baseball cap over his reddish hair which was peeking out underneath, his pale skin and his pink lips did nothing to help my scurried heart. He was dressed simply in a fitting white shirt and blue jeans. I finally got the courage to look into his green eyes which were behind huge fashion geek glasses. He held my gaze for a second before looking away. I looked away to avoid an embarrassing situation.

That was seven weeks ago, nothing had changed much since then; he comes in, I look at him, he catches my glance and then he smiles, I smile back and we both look away, teacher teaches, sometime during the lecturing he asks questions then my teacher replies with a sarcastic yet funny line, he laughs along with the class…yes even me, class over we leave. Sometimes, I come in late just to switch it up *cue eye roll*

"Bella, wanna see a movie?" Emmett said interrupting one of my daydreaming about a guy, whose name I didn't even know.

"You paying?" I asked sending a text to Angela

"Whateves, you coming or not?"

"I'm not saying no to a free movie" I told him looking up from my phone

"Wanna bring a girl friend?" he asked me.

"No just me" I said smiling, he nodded and then left.

That was my brother Emmett. One thing you learned about Emmett he knows how to use his imagination, I learnt that when I was sixteen. Emmett was your typical hormone driven male who just happened to be my brother. I wasn't your typical girl. Though I wanted most of everything she could want, I didn't believe in playing the field so to speak. I haven't had a boyfriend my whole life, well anyone one that counted anyway. So when I was about sixteen and Emmett ever saw me with only girls he assumed I was gay, and being the sister I was, I went along with it. I didn't think he was actually going to believe it but he did. I didn't want my brother setting me up with another rabid male species. Girls I could handle, I had to let all Emmett's past girlfriends down easy.

My first 'girlfriend' fell in love with Emmett. Rosalie. Stunningly gorgeous. She was every boy's dream…leggy, blond, and indescribably beautiful. I had explained everything to her, and took her home to meet the family under the guise of a study date, she met Emmett and the rest is history. Then I met Angela.

Angela was my 'on again off again' girlfriend' to the world but was my best friend. Angela played both sides, though we never did more than hold hands or chaste kisses which was partly because she felt bad about using me. I helped Angela build her confidence in coming out, and she kept my secret about being straight.

"Bella" Rosalie yelled from the living room

"yes" I yelled back

"Let's go" she responded in the same way. I looked down at myself, I wasn't badly dressed.

I placed my phone in my jeans pocket, jumped down from the bed putting on my boots. We all filed in Emmett's jeep

"You and Angela still off again" Rosalie asked and I nodded. Angela and I were in an open relationship. It was my idea, I mean she had to have needs and I couldn't give, so I looked up open relationships and thought it was the perfect disguise for her to spread her wings without feeling guilty. We already had that relationship about telling each other everything.

"She's going out with Ben now" I said to them

"I don't understand why you wouldn't just have a normal relationship" Emmett said looking at me through the rear view mirror. I shrugged

Rosalie and I came out of the car because Emmett had to find a good parking spot.

"Come on, let go pick a chick flick" I said to her dragging her towards a thereafter that looked girly enough.

"Nuh huh. No way chicka, Em's paying" Rosalie argued.

"fine. Let's see 'Dead in a Heartbeat'" I said looking around for a name on the wall that held posters of recently released movies as well as the classics and specials.

"That old film?" Rose said

"Well supposed I could watch it again" Rose said swiping Emmett's Citi card on the machine.

"Yeah you suffer too much" I rolled my eyes as the tickets printed.

"C'mon I'll text Emmett the theater" She said dragging me toward theater Nine

"Gar, this is Emmett's ticket. Let him in when he gets here" Rosalie told the guy who worked the security stand at the entrance of the theatres.

"sure " he said taking the ticket.

I tingled all over. And it was as if I knew, it felt like I was drawn, compelled to look at him. I spotted his distinct red hair amongst the crowd. He was with another girl; small, pale, a body to die for beneath those very stylish dresses subtly hinting at designers. When I looked back at his face, he was staring back at me, his green eyes reflecting surprise. I smiled before looking away as Rosalie pulled my hand into the theater. It wasn't long before he entered the same theater, with Emmett right behind him. He and the girl walked passed us. I kept my gaze on my lap as they walked by. I let Emmett in as he took his place beside Rosalie. As usual being in such close proximity of him distorted my concentration. I wasn't focused on the movie as much. I told Emmett I'll get us popcorn before walking away.

I walked up to the counter and ordered one large popcorn for both Emmett and Rose to share as well as a small one for me. I felt his strong arms around me, gripping me gently but firmly before I had chance to know he was there. My brow was puckered in confusion as he turned me around to face him. it remained that way when I felt soft warm lips meet mine.

_Holy schnitzel, he was kissing me._

_Kiss him back you buffoon. _My subconscious remind

So I did. Our lips molded together in the most enjoyable way. I smiled when we broke apart and he grinned at me.

"That's gonna be a problem" I stated.

"Why?" He asked head tilted

"I am supposed to be gay" I informed him

"Supposed to be?"

"It's a long story" I said grabbing my almost forgotten popcorn where it was on the counter.

"Can I hear it? He asked after we had walked to the theater door

"Later" I said to him, raising the popcorn up I continued "My brother gets testy if you don't feed him"

I cast him one last glance before we walked in separately. When I reached my row I shuffled in fighting Emmett grabby paws that were trying to get the popcorn from me. I gave theirs to Rosalie while I held mine. Half way through the movie, Emmett began taking out of my bowl and I swatted his hand away eventually I had to give it to him. I went for another one, this time getting one large one for three of us. Edward was waiting by the door.

"Movie not to your liking" I teased him

"No, I saw you leaving and decided I wanted to kiss you again"

I smiled then walked over to the popcorn counter, when I placed my order I turned around and drew him by the collar of his shirt, pulling his lips to mine.

"The hell?" I heard Emmett's rather loud voice say

"Emmett tone it down" I said breaking my lips away from Edward as he flinched. I pecked him softly again before turning to face my dumbfounded brother.

"You…him…but, but Angela…and" he stammered. He took a deep breath "Bella, you are gay"

He finally stated

"Actually, I'm not" I said to him shrugging like I had not spent the last three years acting like I was

He folded his arms and waiting for me to explain

"You started the rumor, I just followed it partly because I was helping Angela out and partly because it was easier than convincing you I wasn't, believe me I tried, you thought I was in denial." I said to him

"Angela loves you, she told me so" he argued, his face showing a reasonable amount of pain

"Of course, we are best friends. I love her too"

"No Bella, she loves you" he placed so much emphases on the word love "Like I love Rosalie, she told me so. I wasn't supposed to say anything until she knew how to tell you"

"When?" I asked, my face mirroring his pain as I understood "Emmett when was this?"

"Six months ago"

Suddenly I felt sick. How could I have missed this? I felt my knuckles being rubbed, I looked down to see Edward was behind it. I had forgotten he was here. I tried to smile at him, I think I succeeded

"Edward" a voice called and we looked toward it

"Hmmm" the boy beside me answered

"Kate's in labor, we need to leave, like now. Our nephew is not wasting anytime" she said hurriedly.

"Bella, are you going to be okay?" he asked looking at Emmett then me

"Yes, go" I said to him "I'll see you in class"

The other girl dragged him away quickly and I watched them leave. I grabbed the popcorn from the counter and walked away from Emmett, not wanting to discuss this anymore.

When the movie was over we went home. The car ride was quiet and when Rosalie couldn't take it anymore, she spoke up

"Okay what the fuck is the problem?" she said loudly

"He found out I wasn't gay" I said pointing at Emmett

"That's it?" she said genuinely suprised

"What do you mean 'that's it'? You mean you knew?" Emmett accused

"Of course I knew, your sister doesn't have a gay bone in her body" she said to him. "I have gay friends, your sister? Not one of them"

"But Angela?" Emmett said

"Knows I am straight" I completed for him "it was stupid for her to fall in love with me"

"No" Rosalie gasped turning to look around at me

"Apparently" I said with a wry smile.

I picked up my phone and sent a text for Angela to come over. I hope she wasn't busy with Ben tonight.

"Do you want us to drop you off?" Rosalie asked

"It's for the best, Angela is coming over" I said to her reading the reply on my phone

The rest of the ride was quiet and Emmett had the most apprehensive face as I got off from the cae.

"Bells?" I said looking at him. He looked into my eyes before pleading "be gentle with her. Unrequited love is a bitch"

I nodded before heading inside. Angela came a few minutes later. She walked in and joined me on the sofa.

"You love me" I stated

"Emmett" she cursed

"Do you blame him? He caught me kissing a guy in the theater today" I informed her taking a glance at her. She had her face in a frown.

"Angela?"

"Okay, is it serious?" she asked me

"Not yet, but I have a feeling" I said shrugging and muting the television

"Can I just do something?" Angela asked and I nodded

In a millisecond I felt Angela lips on mine. She felt different, her lips were thinner and yet warmer, softer and deeper somehow. Her tongue begged for entrance and I gave it to her. I surprised myself by pulling her closer.

* * *

"Angela?" I said as she stroked my hair

"I know Bella, it doesn't change anything" she said "it's my way of saying goodbye. You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that. Thank you" she wrapped her leg tighter around me. I stroked her bare legs with a smile

I turned to face her, the smile still on my face and confessed "I liked it too"

"Yeah?" she asked

"Definitely" I said biting my lips.

"You wanna maybe go again?" she asked me her smile goofy

I glanced around at our discarded clothes and back at her "Upstairs"

Angela squealed and grabbed my hand and we ran together to my bedroom

* * *

"Everything alright?" Monday morning when I came to class

"Yeah" I said smiling up at me "everything is fine. How is your nephew?"

"Cute" he said shrugging "What happened after I left?"

"Emmett took me home, I called Angela over and we talked about it and had our goodbyes" I told him.

"Goodbyes?" He asked with one eyebrow drawn up

"Ben, is transferring out, she is going with him" I said. After what happened on Saturday, Angela confessed she still loved me but she was going with Ben because she didn't think she could actually watch me fall in love with someone else.

"What I'd like to know is why everyone thinks you are gay?" He asked confusion on his face

"It's a long story" I repeated what I had said last night.

"One you tell me over a cup of coffee?" he asked, his eyebrows up and expression expectant

"It's a date"


End file.
